


The flame's keeper

by syntinenmatriarkka



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Post-Canon, Royai - Freeform, it's canon to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntinenmatriarkka/pseuds/syntinenmatriarkka
Summary: Even after the coup d'état, loving isn't simple for Hawkeye and my favourite idiot.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 8





	The flame's keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Ya girl has joined the proud ranks of the RoyAi shippers! I separated this poem to two parts for clarity, since there are two PoVs here.

_The first installment: Aries_

When the rain starts to fall, talk me down  
I’m going from grey to black again  
You've taught me everything there is to know about hope;  
if you are my sun then I am your moon  
and I only reflect the light you shed 

There will come a day when it’s time to break all promises  
because who am I to ask you to live or die for me?  
I’m ripping off the flower petals one by one and watching them float in the wind,  
hoping for even the slightest of echoes to what sings on in my heart

I wanted yours to be the first face I see when I’m seeing the world anew  
just to prove to you there’s more to me than what your eyes meet when the ashes fall  
I know what you asked of me but I cannot destroy my past without destroying what I love

_The second installment: Elizabeth_

When the rain starts to fall let your storm subside, king of the blaze  
There is no one else here you can hurt except yourself  
but don’t you dare bow your head, my moon, don’t let your crown fall -  
open your eyes even when they'd love to see you cry  
I know the truth in your heart scares you and it burns like coals in your stomach;  
I watched as you sat in silence but smiled like a vulture that wants to reap its own soul  
Who could ever watch you waste away and decay? 

If this is a game, you’ve played it better than anyone who came before you but please,  
don’t choose a road I don’t know how to tread 

For from this day until my very last, I wish to share a path with you  
My heart isn’t stainless but here’s hoping it’d be strong enough to shelter yours  
When it's time to say goodbye, yours is the only light that'll shine on


End file.
